dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 52: Battle Royale 5
Bold text is Insectosaurusese translated to English. Team Monster assembled in Dr. Cockroach's lab. "What is it,Doc?" "Remember that couple being menaced by Ensa?" "Yeah. Turns out they had a laser pointer." "They were on vacay in Australia when they found something very interesting." He held up the Velociraptor triple Move Card. "Whoa." "So who gets it?" :"Well, only one of us has a creature that can use it, so..." He reluctantly tossed it to Susan. "I wish I could name them, but Dr. G already did. I think I know how to tell them apart, though." "You do?" "Dill has green eyes and the anime pattern. Violence has red eyes and a tiger pattern. Atlanta has blue eyes and a leopard pattern." "We didn't have to battle for it.You know what that means..." "Battle royale!" They spent an hour preparing, then hit the field. BOB summons Marven, Wide, and Tommy. Susan summons Pig, Terry, and Giga. Link summons Merman, Queen Red, and Totodile. Insecto summons Meteor, Paws, and Gremlin. Dr. Cockroach summons Eddie, Club, and Sid. General Monger summons the Deinonychus Trio and Pachy. "You know, I have a good feeling about this one. You feel me, monsters?" "Whatevs, General. Biting Wind!" "Blitz Spin Attack!" The Fusion Move overpowers Biting Wind and defeats both Merman and Gremlin. "Final Fury!" The Velociraptor Trio are summoned, and fire the beams. The beams hit Sid. They knock him around the field and throw him into the force field around the arena, defeating him. "Fire Scorcher!" It's a hit on Eddie. "Volcano Burst!" Another hit on Eddie. "Magma Blaster!" "Mayfly Metal Attack!" The Fusion Move overpowers Magma Blaster and defeats Marven. "Lightning Laser Recovery!" it's a hit on Eddie. Pig clashes heads with Eddie twice. "Fusion Move! Thunder Smash!" Terry's Tail is charged with energy from Tommy's Thunder Bazooka. "Tragedy of the Tornado Whip!" The Fusion Move overpowers Thunder Smash, defeating Terry. Because their user was defeated, the Velociraptor Trio turn back into cards. They use it again, defeating Giga. "Aqua-Raid Tornado!" It's a hit on Pachy. They defeat Queen Red with Lightning Laser Recovery. "Ninja Blessing!" It's a hit on Pachy. "Double Sonic Blast!" "Spinning Attack!" The Moves Clash. "Quake Hit!" It's a hit on Club. They hit Pachy with Aqua-Raid Tornado. They defeat Tommy with Mayfly Metal Attack. Aqua-Raid Tornado hits Pachy. "Hydro Cutter!" It heads for Pig. "Head Driver!" They defeat Totodile with Lightning Laser Recovery. They hit Pachy with Ninja Blessing. They use Mayfly Metal Attack on Wide, but Pachy shields him. They clash Double Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Pachy and Paws clash heads. "Air-Raid Tornado!" It hits Pig. Pig and Eddie clash heads. They hit Pig with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Double Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. They hit Pig with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Double Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. They hit Pig with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Double Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Pig and Eddie clash heads. Pachy and Paws clash heads. "Tornado Whip!" It heads towards Pig, but Wide shields him. They clash Double Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. They hit Pachy with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Double Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Pachy and Paws clash heads. Pig and Eddie clash heads, defeating both. Because their user was defeated, Crystal, the Pteranodon Trio, and the Anurognathus Dozen turn back into cards. They hit Wide with Tornado Whip. "[[Air-Raid Storm (Monsters King)|'Air-Raid Storm']]!'" It's a hit on Pachy. "Lightning Ray!" It's a hit on Club. "Crossing Attack!" It defeats Meteor. "[[Sonic Blast (Monsters King)|'Sonic Blast]]!'''" It is countered with Spinning Attack. They hit with Air-Raid Storm. They clash Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Pachy hits Paws with Head Driver. They then clash heads, defeating both. The Deinonychus hit Club with Spinning Attack. They finish him off with Whip Attack. Because the rules of the battle royale are that only one monster can win, the Deinonychus are forced to defeat Wide with Whip Attack."I told you I was feeling something good about this one." '''Current Team Gremlin-20 Velociraptor Trio-19 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Tommy-15 Terry-14 Wide-14 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Giga-11 Totodile-9 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Meteor-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2